15th Anniversary
by 15sok
Summary: This happen after Eureka Seven AO, Renton wanted to do something special for Eureka for begin gone for three years.


I don't own Eureka Seven, it is own by BONE

It been fifteen years since me and Eureka got married (of course we were official married 12 years but that's a different story) we just came back from Ao world and Eureka is getting better every day. Today is our anniversary to the day we got married (and it was quite the wedding to) I was thinking something special today to make up missing three anniversaries (because Eureka was in Ao world), I was sadden every time I think of it, it had to be hard for Eureka to be in a world that hate her and Ao.

I have to do something so great that makes up the torment she went through and that when my idea came. After sit up the plan. I went to our room and I notice that Eureka is taking a shower, I had a dirty idea and decided to take off my clothes and went inside the shower room quietly. I notice Eureka is enjoying the shower but she going to enjoy it even more, I open the curtain slowly, went in and I give her a hug from the back, Eureka was surprise and quickly turn around and saw me, she push me a little and said ''Renton you scare me'' I laugh and then she started to laugh too.

I notice her body is looking amazing despite begin pregnant twice she still looked very young even in her 30's, Eureka notice I was looking at her "pervert don't look" she said giggling "sorry I just can't help myself" I laugh while blushing too "it just that you look amazing and beautiful no matter what age you are" Eureka blush a little "thanks Renton."

I then remember why I'm here "oh and by the way they is something I wanted to show you" Eureka looked surprise than look down and smile "I think I seen everything" she laugh and so did I "no, no this is just the beginner after you are done I want you to see something but first" I hug her again ''I wanted to spend some time here with you for a bit" she blush with a smile ''okay you can stay as long as you want but the surprise have to be better than this" she has no idea.

After we were done, we got dress and I took out a blindfold and give it to Eureka ''here put this on your eye'' she looked confusion but she did it ''okay'' then I spin her around to get her confusion ''Renton why are you spinning me'' ''to make sure you don't know where we are going'' then I took her hand and I was leading her out of our house and kept on going ''Renton are we there yet'' '' no not yet'' the truth is I was trying to make more time but then I realize is time.

So I took her where the surprise is then I went from her back ''okay we are almost there'' ''come on Renton show me'' then I remove her blindfold and when she open her eyes her eyes were shock to see this. It was a romance picnic I made on top of the hill that was named after me, Eureka looked at me and said ''Renton what is this'' I give her a hug and said ''surprise is our 15th anniversaries.''

Eureka looked shocked then tears are coming out of her eyes then finally she was crying, I looked shock to see her crying ''Eureka, dear are you okay, did I upset you'' I said while worry but then she attack me with a big hug that toss me down on my back, I looked at her and I see she was smiling ''thank you, Renton, I thought you forget our anniversaries, I thought since I was gone forever you might forget me too'' I looked shock and I move her up ''Eureka you know I will never forget our anniversaries or even you, even we might never see each other again but I will always celebrate our anniversaries even if you're not here'' then I touch her face and give her a kiss which stop her crying and she kiss me back ''you know this days is not over yet'' Eureka looked confuse and shock ''they more?" I nodded and I took her hand and lead her to the picnic I made and I got out our favorite food and wine to celebrate, after hours of celebrating the sun was setting and it was time to show her ''hey Eureka is time'' she looked confuse ''what time'' I told her to come closer and see.

When the sun finish setting and the moon with our name on it came up, Eureka eyes were teary ''oh Renton this was a wonderful day, thank you'' she then hug me and I stroke her back and hair ''no problem but there is one more thing" Eureka looked shock ''come on Eureka stand up for a moment'' she did as I ask her.

I took a deep breath ''Eureka we have know each other since we were kids, I was a wimp and you're a girl that was out of my reach'' Eureka still looked confusion ''but that all change, we both changed and we got married and had three kids but there were troubles that separated us'' Eureka then looked a little sad ''but fate still brought us together and I want to remake our relationship'' Eureka then look shock and she got more shock when I went down on one knee ''Eureka will you remarry me and live a normal life together.''

I took out our old ring with our name on it. Eureka eye were full of tears and embrace me ''yes, thousand times yes'' I was so happy right now I give her a passionate kiss but Eureka stop and said ''but Renton you know we can't have you know'' Eureka then looked sad but I put my hand under her chin and pull her face up and said ''I don't care, I mean it might have been great to raise kids with you but as long as I'm with you then that enough happiness for me'' her eye tear up and said ''oh Renton I love you'' she then give me a passionate kiss ''I love you too, Eureka'' right this moment I want to remake everything right for Eureka and to make her happy even without kids.


End file.
